1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting diode module with high heat dissipation, and in particular to a light emitting diode that is easy to be fabricated and capable of increasing lifetime of the product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,523, which includes a bottom base, a LED chip, a body, and a lens. The LED chip is mounted on the cavity of the bottom base, then, the body is integrated with the bottom base. The LED chip is electrically connected to the lead-frame of the body by wires. The lens is covered on the body to finish the LED package.
Because of the poor thermal conductivity of the bottom base and body, the heat energy generated by LED chip when applied a higher current may not be dissipated. Thus, the conventional light emitting diode may not be manufactured to obtain higher current.
It is very important how to obtain high heat dissipation LED, and in particular to a white light emitting diode that may be produced to generate higher heat energy, therefore, the heat dissipation effect is very important.